


Out With a Bang

by Levis_turtles



Series: Billdip Drabbles (the most original title!!!) [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Established Relationship, M/M, This Is STUPID, overdramatic children, they're all like 20, though they act like 5 year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper resorts to cheap tactics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> i have writer's block, i'm sorry

Dipper crouched behind a boulder, gun clutched to his shoulder as a torrent of enemies ran past him, not noticing him hiding in the shadows. A second later, another set of feet sounded behind him, and Dipper caught the girl by the wrist, dragging her down beside him.

She immediately pressed her gun to his chest, but re-sheathed it as she recognised her brother through the darkness. “Dipper,” she breathed, shocked. “I though you were-” 

“No,” Dipper interrupted, making sure to keep his volume low – something he was sure Mabel was having extreme difficulty with. “They shot at me, but they missed.”

“But I saw you fall off that ridge!” She gasped. “How did you survive that?”

Dipper chucked. “Mabes, that ‘cliff’ was a foot tall. I’m surprised no one saw me land.”

The girl laughed, throwing her arms around her brother for a quick hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She said, and she meant it. Bill had taken Ford, and Grunkle Stan was AWOL. Mabel had thought it was only she and Wendy left, after Soos had been dragged to the other side and Dipper had been hit. “So,” she started, her relief swallowed by dread as she realised that they were still horribly outnumbered. “How are we gonna do this?”

Dipper relaxed against their cover, “Cipher’s first. With him out of the way, the other’s will disband.” Footfalls sounded behind them, and Dipper held his breath, clamping a hand over Mabel’s mouth to keep her silent. Her bright sweater camouflaged her against the paint-splattered walls, and the enemy scouts passed them by without a second glance.

“Okay,” she said when they were gone, shoving Dipper’s hand away from her face. “Who’s taking him out?”

“Leave it to me,” Dipper said, leaning to the side to search for a mop of blond hair. He spotted Bill almost instantly, leaning next to a tunnel with his arms and ankles crossed, not a care in the world. But Dipper knew better. Bill was being watched by half of his squad, just waiting for someone dumb enough to charge at him, and when they did- well, Dipper didn’t want to think about that. “We’ll go round the back. You wait towards the second entrance, and I’ll drag him in and-” he cleared his throat, trying to think of the best way to word it, “deal with him.”

Dipper felt a weight in his stomach. It killed him to have to do this. Since they defeated him on the night of the sock-opera, he’d started to like Bill. He had no idea that it would come to this. Mabel squeezed his hand. “You’re doing the right thing, bro.” She said, her eyes strong, but Dipper knew that it was going to hurt her to watch Bill fall, too.

The troops ran past them for a third time, and Dipper registered that it took them thirty seconds to make their rounds. If they left twenty seconds after they passed, they’d have ten seconds to conceal themselves in the shadows of the tunnel. Dipper counted it out in his head.

“Ready?” He asked.

Mabel grinned, shifting to a crouch and taking her brother’s hand. “Ready.”

They ran.

They circled the battlefield, careful to stay hidden behind large rocks and trees as they passed Bill’s fort, crawling with the member’s of his team. Somewhere in there, Ford and Soos were being held captive, and as soon as Dipper took out Bill, the twins would be going in to get them out.

They reached the mouth of the tunnel barely five seconds before Bill’s scouting legion did, and Dipper just about managed to duck into the shadows before one troop – Hector, he vaguely recalled – peered in through the mouth of the cave. He continued on his way.

“Stay here,” Dipper whispered to Mabel. He didn’t have to tell her to shoot anyone who came in – she knew that already. “I’ll deal with Bill, but then we’re going to have to run for it. They’ll come in here if we take too long.”

Mabel nodded, and Dipper turned to walk away, but his sister caught his arm before he could take a step. “Can you do it?” She asked. It was a bit late, now that they were going through with it, but if Dipper couldn’t do it then she would rather risk herself than her brother. 

“Of course – I know his weakness,” Dipper said with a ghost of a smile. His eyes turned serious, “But if I’m not back in five minutes, I want you to run.”

Mabel nodded, a lump in her throat. “Good luck.” She took her hand off Dipper’s shoulder, punching him gently in the arm. 

And then Dipper was gone.

He ran through the cave, his shoes making a sound that bounced off the tunnel walls, surely announcing his arrival to the demon on the other end. And sure enough, when light started to shine around the bend of the tunnel, Dipper heard a malicious laugh accompanying the footfalls bouncing off the walls. “Pine Tree,” Bill greeted, and as Dipper turned the corner, a beam of light shot right at his chest. Dipper dodged it easily, and Bill laughed again, taking another step towards the boy whose run had slowed to a fast-paced walk. “Are you not going to shoot at me?” The demon gasped. “Why, Pine Tree, could it be that you’re joining me?”

“I’m not here to hurt you, Bill,” Dipper said, still taking steady steps towards the blond. Bill raised an eyebrow, inching higher as the distance between them closed to barely a foot. Dipper shoved Bill against the cave wall and leaned into him.

It was a sweet kiss, not their first but still new enough that it would leave them both flustered, a fact that Dipper took pride in holding over the other’s head. Dipper let his eyes slip shut, breathed a laugh through his nose when a sound of surprise came from Bill’s throat, and slid his hand from Bill’s chest to his waist, allowing his fingers to dip into the skin.

After a startled pause, Bill’s arm reached out and pulled Dipper against him, tilting his head to the side and closing the distance between them even more. But it was not enough to stop Dipper from raising his other hand to Bill’s chest and pulling the trigger.

“Bang,” Dipper breathed, pulling away from Bill with a small smirk, and Bill looked down to see a blue light shining on his chest, marking a shot straight through his heart. He looked back up to Dipper, eyes shocked by the betrayal meeting a grinning – if slightly flushed – brunet, seconds before he turned on his heel and walked away, sheathing his gun at his hip.

“What the fuck,” Bill breathed, because really, he’d heard of cheating but _that_ was just _too_ _much_. Mabel peeped around the corner, and when she saw the look of horror on Bill’s face, she laughed, raising her hand for a high-five, which Dipper was happy to indulge. “ _What the fuck_!” Bill said, a little louder, and he saw Dipper’s shoulders shaking with laughter.

“What happened?” A voice spoke out from behind him, and Bill turned to see Pyronica raising an eyebrow at him. Her eyes went from the dark flush in his cheeks to the shot on his chest, and she laughed. “Nice,” she said, loud enough for Dipper to hear, and Bill had a sinking suspicion she wasn’t complimenting Dipper’s shot.

He flipped her off.

Scowling, Bill slunk out of the cave, walking through the battlefield with his arms folded angrily across his chest, hiding his wound. He caught sight of Dipper and his sister watching him from behind a plastic rock, and Bill shot him - not that it would do anything, but it was satisfying none the less. Mabel grinned and Dipper blew him a kiss, which Bill plucked from the air, threw to the ground and stomped on. Repeatedly.

Dipper laughed at that, and Bill bit his lip to keep from smiling, because when he made Dipper laugh he couldn’t help but get squishy feelings that _always_ resulted in smiling.

Besides, if Dipper beat him at laser tag, he’d just have to beat Dipper at something else. And now that he knew that Dipper knew his weaknesses, it would be all too easy to safeguard against him next time. And if he didn’t, well, it still worked out pretty great for Bill in the end. Bill’s tongue darted out to swipe across his lower lip, and he could still taste Dipper’s chap stick. Bill smirked – he liked laser tag. He liked it a lot.


End file.
